Falling in love
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Based off of Wolfishmeow's picture on Deviantart! For think purple 54's contest! Enjoy


Based off of Wolfish meow's picture on deviant art, sorry it took so long I had to get permission to use it first.

I don't own KND or Think Purple 54; this is for her contest though, also do not own the drawing this is based off of. :D

Hoagie was sitting in the tree house, controller in hand, trying to battle a giant robot that currently was kicking his butt hard. Abby was reading a magazine on the other couch, relaxing as usual.

Wally stormed into the room, just passing by, covered in red squishy goo.

"How was the secret mission?" Hoagie asked barley looking up from his game, Wally walked right past the couch and without thinking he groaned

"I fell in love" after realizing what he had said, he stopped walking and glared at his friend who was laughing hysterically on the orange couch no longer focused on winning the game. Abby on the other hand had dropped her magazine and just stared wide eyed at him.

Hoagie turned around to see Wally blushing red.

"I knew it! Was…was it with Kuki?" he asked, Wally, who was mentally palm facing himself, rolled his eyes and huffed out the words

"Yes but-"

"Boy, are you serious?" Abby asked able to talk again

"Wait let me explain!" Wally yelled but Hoagie and Abby couldn't hear him. They were making wedding plans for those two. Kuki stormed into the room, slightly sadder than usual. She stood right next to Wally only making them laugh even louder, she too was covered in red goo (a/n try to say that 5 times fast)

"WILL YOU JUST LET US EXPLAIN!" Wally yelled making Kuki, Abby, and Hoagie jump. Wally cleared his throat. "Today Kuki and I fell in love….it was gross"

"It won't come out of my hair!" Kuki cried with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We always knew-Hold up" Abby said suspicious "What kind of love?"

"Love-Omens-very-Earth" Wally said (a/n Sorry I stink at acronyms)

"And what does that mean?" Hoagie asked

"it just means we fell in a big pot of bright red clay that the DCFDTL where using to throw at kids" Kuki giggled

"Oh…." Hoagie sighed getting back to his video game; Abby got up to help Kuki get the clay outta her hair.

"So you still love Kuki right?" Hoagie asked as him and Wally where alone

"What! No way!" he turned tomato red

"*gasp* you tried to tell her again didn't you?"

"Tell her what that i-"

"Hey guys" Kuki giggled walking back into the room with her hair all clean

"Hey kooks" Wally gulped

"I'm off to the rainbow monkey parade" she skipped out of the room and Wally glared at Hoagie for almost getting him to admit his feelings right in front of her

"Now you'll never know what really happened today" Wally yelled "No one will ever know!"

_What really happened…._

"_Kuki!" Wally screamed as the Japanese girl fell off the metal bridge of the boiler room, at the last second she grabbed his hand and pulled him down too._

_They had been very high up, as they fell they held on to each other for dear life. Only in these near death situations did Wally have the courage to tell Kuki._

"_Kooks I gotta tell you something" Wally choked out_

"_Yes Wally?" Kuki asked with eyes really wide._

"_Well first if your eyes get any bigger you're gonna be able to star in your own Disney movie and second-"_

_The fell into the clay before he could finish, still holding on to each other, hand in hand._

"_Aw crud where stuck!" Wally yelled_

"_What where you gonna tell me Wally?" Kuki asked_

"_uh…I wanted to tell you that…I secretly love rainbow monkeys?"_

"_I knew it!" Kuki cheered_

_Soon enough they were rescued by Nigel but not soon enough._

_End of flashback_

"You coming Wally?" Kuki asked

"Yeah I'm coming" he followed her out to the rainbow monkey parade

_Stupid White lies_ Wally thought to himself

OMG did you like it!

If you want the link for the picture this is based off of PM and I'll give it to you for free

Wally: Why did you tell them what really happened?

Me: They deserve to know Wally

Wally: No they don't!

Hoagie: I knew you tried to tell her

Kuki: tell me what?

-Silence-

Hoagie: Well Wally and I have a science project to do

Wally: Right

Hoagie: *picks up baking soda* I didn't know Soda was baked!

Wally: it's a good thing it isn't fried, do you know how many extra calories that would be?

Hoagie: *palmface*

Wally: What? I'm serious

Hoagie: Someone review and get someone to examine Wally's head


End file.
